Knife
| image = | classification = Item | franchises = | films = | programs = | comics = | characters = | related = Axe; Charge blade; Hammer; Pickaxe; Sai }} A knife is a bladed object with a handle for single-handed use and a metal blade. It is designed for cutting dense material and is utilized as a tool for functions such as slicing vegetables for dinner, carving pumpkins and for cleaning fish. Appearances Films * Ex Machina - Ava uses a knife to stab her creator, Nathan Bateman. * P.R.O.B.E.: The Devil of Winterborne - An instructor at the Winterborne School is stabbed with a knife. * Puppet Master - Blade the puppet uses a switchblade * Shining, The - Wendy Torrance uses a butcher knife to defend herself against Jack Torrance. Television * The 100: Watch the Thrones - Clarke uses a knife to make a blood oath upon his palm. * Charmed: Pilot - Used by Jeremy Burns to slay victims. * Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes - Used by Jeremy Burns to slay victims. * Defiance: Where the Apples Fell - Alak Tarr holds a knife to his mother's throat in a threatening manner. * Fear the Walking Dead: Eye of the Beholder - Character stabs a zombie in the head with a knife. * Fear the Walking Dead: The Code - Morgan stabs several walkers with a knife. * Van Helsing: Help Me - Ted holds a knife to Vanessa's throat. * Walking Dead: JSS - A Wolf attempts to kill Gabriel Stokes with a knife. * Walking Dead: Knots Untie - Rick Grimes fights off an attacker by stabbing him in throat. * Walking Dead: The Same Boat - Michelle slashed at pregnant Maggie's stomach with a knife. * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life - Daryl Holds a knife to Dwight's eye. Comics * 1st Issue Special 12 - A mugger stabs Mikaal Tomas in the side, but it barely slows him down. * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Concert goer tries to stab someone with a knife, but Spider-Man stops him. * Angel: After the Fall 1 - Used by demons and by members of Team Gunn. * Cavewoman: Raptorella 1 - Cavewoman carries a hunting knife. * Cavewoman: The Movie 1 - Cavewoman's knives as part of a movie pitch. * Cinnamon: El Ciclo 1 - Cinnamon uses a hunting knife to open boxes. * Claire Voyante 1 - Hellina's telekinetic dagger. * Crossed 1 - One of the Crossed carries a knife. * Detective Comics 27 - A knife with fingerprints is recovered implicating the murder of a man by his son. * Dollface 2 - Elva's ritual dagger used to stab Lila and her sisters in the 17th century. * Dollface 3 - Elva's servants use knives to attack Dollface. Elva throws dagger at Ivan, killing him. * Flash Comics 1 - Carter receives ancient dagger that gives him dreams of a past life. * Harley Quinn Vol 2 7 - Harley kills Jerry with a thrown knife. * Hawkman Vol 5 1 - Madame Xanadu cuts her palm with a knife for a ritual. * Hellina: Seduction 0 - Sandra Lords slashes father with knife and eviscerates Father Roche. * Jungle Action 1 - Lo-Zar carries a knife. * Kick-Ass 1 - A thug stabs Kick-Ass in the chest with a knife. * Klyde & Meriem 1 - Cavewoman hunts with a knife. * Longshot 1 - Longshot's throwing knives. * Madrox 1 - Steak knife used to stab Madrox dupe. * Menace 5 - Gyps stabs the Zombie with a knife. * Razor: Bleeding Heart - Hellina uses a knife during her battle against Razor. * Spirits of Vengeance 1 - Blade wields a knife, but prefers to use his swords to kill vampires. * Star Wars 54 - Leia uses a knife to stab an Imperial officer. This is her first kill that is up close and personal. * Tales of the Zombie 1 - Ritualistic voodoo dagger. * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Blade uses a knife in his fight with Hannibal King, who catches it. * Vampblade 1 - Vamplade uses twin 3-foot mystic knives. A mobster wields two regular knives. * Walking Dead 133 - Joshua stabs Darius repeatedly. Lydia tries to stab Jesus, but stabs herself instead. * Walking Dead 156 - Negan kills two roamers and decapitates Alpha. * Walking Dead 163 - Andrea carries a knife. Negan uses a knife to kill a roamer. * Web of Spider-Man 84 - Jesse holds a girl hostage with a knife to her throat. * X-Factor 219 - Longshot's throwing knives. * X-Factor 206 - Longshot's throwing knives. * Youngblood Battlezone 1 - Gurka knife; dueling knife. Notes * Anthro the Caveboy used a stone knife for hunting and foraging. * Negan utilized a large hunting knife as his secondary weapon. He used this to kill Davey after he tried to rape Holly. See also Gallery Cooper with knife.jpg Taryn White.jpg Van Helsing 1x01 004.jpg Van Helsing 1x01 005.jpg Van Helsing 1x01 006.jpg Blade with knife 001.jpg Blade with knife 002.jpg Blade with knife 003.jpg Category:Items Category:Common items Category:Tools Category:Weapons